Envoyée spéciale
by Sa-chat
Summary: Sacha est une envoyée spéciale qui a réussi à entrer dans l'équipage des chapeaux de pailles, mais un évènement c'est produit et depuis impossible de lire ses rapports. (je sais c'est pourris comme résumé) YAOI ZORO X SANJI.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde =D **

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire et toujours du Zoro x Sanji. **

**Aucun des personnages de m'appartiennent, sauf Sacha. Sinon c'est notre maître à tous, Eiichirō Oda !**

**Il doit cependant y avoir des fautes, je m'en excuse **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Notre envoyé spécial a réussi à se faire embarquer dans l'équipage de Mugawara no Luffy. Grâce à cela, nous sommes dans la possibilité de voue offrir des nouvelles, à vous fan de yaoi, sur le couple Zoro Sanji.

Sacha était de garde ce soir-là sur le Sunny. Grace à sa vision nocturne, elle pouvait voir les moindres mouvements dans les environs. Sa queue tacheté se balançait lentement au rythme des vagues et ses oreilles s'orientaient en fonction des bruits de la nuit. Oui oui, elle est humaine je vous jure, mais elle a mangé le fruit du démon neko neko no me modèle guépard, ce qui lui donne la possibilité de se transformer en félin jaune tacheté de noir ou encore en hybride humain et guépard. Mais elle affectionnait sa forme animale qui lui conférait une bonne discrétion. Enfin bref, elle ne prend jamais sa forme humaine en compagnie d'autre personne, même avec le reste de l'équipage et cela ne gênait personne.

Luffy trouvait qu'avoir un félin qui parle était marrant et servirait à la chasse, mais aussi de ration de secours tout comme le petit renne. Les filles s'entendaient bien avec en même temps, même si Sacha ne prend jamais sa forme humaine, c'est quand même une fille avant tout. Sanji appréciait de voir que les souris qui traînaient dans le garde-manger avaient disparus, ainsi que Franky, car ces salle bestiole (tellement mignonne pourtant) rongeaient les planches de bois qui servaient à la réparation du bateau. Ussop pouvait compter sur elle pour récupérer les poissons dans l'aquarium. (Un coup de patte bien placé et on en parle plus) Chopper n'était plus le seul animal du navire et Brook avait trouvé un compagnon pour l'accompagner, vu qu'elle apprécie le chant. Quant à Zoro, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui, juste qu'il a trouvé une nakama pour la sieste.

Sacha montait donc la garde dans la vigie, mais comme rien d'intéressant ne se passait, elle commençait à s'endormir. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, voulant un petit café question de rester éveillé. Elle allait reprendre sa forme humaine, quand elle entendit du bruit venant de cette dite cuisine. S'approchant en silence, comme le savait si bien faire les félins (peut être à l'exception de mon chat) elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de deux de ses Nakama, Zoro et sanji. Mais que pouvaient bien faire les deux hommes qui faisaient semblant de se détester devant tout le monde dans cette pièce à une heure aussi tardive? Et oui le flair de Sacha lui a confirmé qu'ils étaient en couple et faisaient semblant la journée de se détester. Robin devait aussi être au courant, elle est tout le temps au courant de tout.

Par contre, nous n'avons pas pu déchiffrer le rapport de notre envoyé à cause des multiples tâches de sang qui parcouraient les pages. Nous n'avons trouvé personne capable de nous des informations sur les soudains saignements du félin.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 terminé. Bon il est cours, mais la suite arrive avec le lemon =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est re moi !**

**Donc voici le second et dernier chapitre et le lemon qui vas avec =3**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Sanji n'arrivait pas à dormir, il décida donc d'aller dans la cuisine chercher un paquet de cigarette, le sien étant vide. Il avait jeté un regard à la vigie et eu une pensée pour le félin qui montait la garde. Il se dit qu'il devrait lui préparer un truc pour que Sacha puisse tenir et se réchauffer. Enfin dans son repère, le coq sortait un paquet de clope d'un placard et s'en allumait une pendant qu'il mettait en route un café. Il s'était installé à la petite fenêtre et regardait les vagues danser sous les rayons de la lune. Le blond était tellement hypnotisé par le scintillement de l'astre nocturne qu'il n'avait pas remarqué un certain épéiste à la crinière verte qui était entré dans la pièce. Sanji sursauta quand le bretteur l'enlaça doucement.

_« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir love cook ? »_

Sanji se retourna et embrassa son amant chastement avant de répondre.

_« Non, je suis venus en fumer une et en même temps faire du café pour Sacha, elle risque d'en avoir besoin »_

Zoro sourit et une étincelle de perversité brillait dans son regard. Il profita d'avoir son cook dans les bras pour descendre doucement ses lèvres et atteindre le coup et le dévorer sans qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Le blond frissonnait aux caresses du vert et essayait de se dégager. Cependant, il n'y arriva pas, son marimo avait raffermit son étreinte et s'occupait désormais de l'oreille en la mordillant doucement tout en lui murmurant des paroles qui le faisaient rougir.

_« J'ai une petite idée sur la façon de te faire dormir mon petit Sanji »_

Sur ces paroles, Zoro fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du coq pour les passer sous la chemise, caresser les abdos de sa proie et le faire soupirer de bien-être tout en dévorant son coup, lui laissant des marques de sucions et de morsure. Rapidement la chemise de Sanji se retrouva sur le sol de la cuisine et laisser le champ libre aux mains du bretteur pour se balader sur le torse du bond et lui affliger une douce torture. Sanji commençait à s'abandonner aux traitements de son amant, rougissant et soupirant à chaque caresse qui lui étaient infligées.

_« Han zo...zoro, pas ici... Ha han »_

Le bretteur en profitait pour descendre un peu plus ses caresses vers une zone plus intime après avoir joué avec les bouts de chaires du blond et pouvait remarquer son taux d'excitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer à son uke en la lui caressant.

_« He bas sanji, tu es déjà dans cet état-là ? »_

Rouge pivoine, Shitiky-cook avait du mal à trouver son souffle et gémissait sous la torture qui lui était infligée. Il avait agrippé les cheveux du marimo qui lui mordillait les oreilles en même temps.

_« U...Urusai teme...d... dépêche-toi !»_

Sans se faire prier, le second de l'équipage fit descendre le pantalon de Sanji pour laisser voir un caleçons gris qui recouvrait l'objet des désirs de Zoro, mais ce dernier rempart disparut rapidement pour rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le sol. Il fit allonger le blond sur le plancher et en profitait pour enlever, lui aussi, ses habits, ne gardant que son caleçon. Le vert se baissa vers l'érection bien droite de son amant pour l'embrasser, lui arrachant un petit gémissement qui s'amplifia quand Zoro se mit à la lui lécher de toute sa hauteur avant de la prendre en bouche goulument et commencer de long et sensuelle vas et vient.

Sanji courbait le dos en sentant la langue de son marimo lui caresser le gland et jouer avec son sexe. Gémissant à chaque va et viens si bien qu'il atteint rapidement le point de non retours. Il avait essayé de prévenir, mais trop tard, il se déversait dans le vert en un long gémissement. Zoro avala tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte et s'empressa d'embrasser son blond pour lui faire goutter sa propre semence. Après s'être séparé, Zoro présenta trois doigts à Sanji qui se mit à les sucer avidement en regardant son amant d'un regard langoureux. Ne pouvant attendre plus, il présenta ses doigts lubrifié à l'intimité du cook qui cherchait à embrasser son seme. Et c'est sur un baiser passionné que Zoro fit pénétrer un doigt dans son coq, qui gémissait légèrement. Un deuxième rejoignit son congénère, laissant échapper un gémissement d'inconfort du blond. Le bretteur soufflait des mots doux à son cook pour le détendre un peu et commencer un mouvement de ciseau suivi de va et vient et de l'intrusion du troisième. Au début Sanji gémissait d'inconfort, mais rapidement le plaisir prit place, surtout quand Zoro frôla une zone bien précise qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Le blond grognait de mécontentement quand son seme retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe devant l'anneau de chaire. Sanji regardait son Zoro, qui s'amusait à le faire patienter, avec un regard remplit d'envie et de perversité avant de le supplier.

_« Zoro... Prend moi... maintenant »_

Sans le faire attendre plus longtemps, le bretteur pénétra le plus doucement possible son partenaire qui se crispait sous la douleur. S'arrêtant un peu pour qu'il s'habitue avant de reprendre sur un signe de tête de Sanji. Cette fois-ci il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être complètement en lui et attendit le feu vert tout en essayant de le détendre. Sanji était comme déchiré de l'intérieur, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, mais rapidement, cette douleur se dispersa et d'un mouvement de hanche, il fit comprendre à son amant qu'il pouvait continuer. Zoro se mit doucement à faire des vas et viens, faisant d'abord gémir Sanji de douleur puis ensuite de plaisir. Les pénétrations se firent plus profonde et d'un coup le cook émit un cri plus fort que les autres en se courbant le dos et griffant le dos de son marimo qui venait de toucher la prostate. Le blond voyait des étoiles et gémissait comme jamais.

_« Haaaaaaan zorooo... Là... Encore...plus...Haa »_

Les paroles de Sanji avaient l'effet escompté sur l'épéiste qui se mit à pilonner son amant sur la boule de nerfs de plus en plus vite en grognant, faisant hurler le blond. Zoro relevait les jambes de son uke pour avoir une meilleure pénétration et le voir atteindre le septième ciel. Ils continuèrent comme cela un moment, sans remarquer qu'un félin venait de pénétrer sur le pas de la cuisine, figée en regardant les deux mâles qui avaient fusionné, qui mêlaient leur sueur et leur salive. Au bout de quelques instants, Sanji jouie entre leurs torses en un cri puissant et Zoro le suivit rapidement, se déversant en lui dans un grognement sourd.

Les deux amants haletaient sur le sol, en sueur avant de se séparer. Zoro embrassa amoureusement Sanji qui s'endormait déjà dans ses bras. Le bretteur se rhabilla et emmena son beau cook dans sa chambre en le portant tell une princesse. Quand il sortait de la cuisine, il remarqua Sacha qui baignait dans une mare de sang, mais ne s'en inquiétait pas, il se contenta de prévenir chopper en passant.

Le lendemain au réveil, Sacha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques petits saignements quand elle croisait Zoro et Sanji sur le bateau. Le reste de l'équipage ne comprenait pas pourquoi, sauf peut-être Robin, mais ça c'est tout à fait normal. (C'est Robin, il ne faut pas l'oublier)

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini. **  
**J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésité pas à laisser une review =3**

**à la prochaine !**


End file.
